


So Far Away (Written for Something Like August)

by bellamyrose



Category: Popslash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:51:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5542292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamyrose/pseuds/bellamyrose





	So Far Away (Written for Something Like August)

"Why do you do that, Nick?" JC asked, sitting back on the couch and propping his feet on the coffee table, phone wedged between ear and shoulder as he shifted to get comfortable.

"Do what?" Nick asks from the other end of the line, talking around the pencil held in his mouth and closing his sketchbook. He should know better than to try to draw during his quiet time. Someone always called or yelled for him and he seldom got to finish what he started.

"Post messages like that on your blog." JC said, smiling at the innocence in his lover's voice. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. All those teenage girls who want to offer to help you out with those frozen nipples of yours. I bet you'll be getting replies to that for the next six months, all those women volunteering warm spots to put them in."

"Nah," Nick laughed, "they'll give up after a few weeks probably."

"I don't know, Nick. I think you're underestimating the lure of your frozen nipples. If I weren't busy down here, I'd be up there offering to lick them for you, myself."

"If Aaron weren't here and I didn't have to perform, I'd come down there and let you." Nick said, sighing. "I really hate this, you know. I hate having to hide and our jobs taking us away from each other so often. Well...my job, recently."

"I know baby, I know you do," JC soothed, laying his head on the back of the sofa and looking up at the ceiling. "I hate it too, but I'm not ready to come out and I really don't think you are either."

"No, I'm not, honestly. Sometimes I just think it would be easier if we did come out, but then I think about all the crap that would come with it, and I change my mind again." Nick huffed out a breath, blowing his bangs up and away from his face. "I just hate that we're so far away, and even when we're not, we have to pretend to be."

"I know what you mean, Nick." JC said quietly. "Someday it will be okay, and we can be together, no more hiding and avoiding the questions that they ask. Someday I'll be able to tell the world that I love you."

"And when that day comes," Nick replied, smiling softly. "I'm going to tell them I love you too."


End file.
